


Plan B

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Property Destruction, Accidental Voyeurism, Boats and Ships, F/M, M/M, Mozu doesn't sleep with any sheets because he's fucking weird, Near Future, Poor Life Choices, Rough Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, What-If, what-if fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: After Senku defeats Ibara, everyone on Treasure Island is having a great time celebrating their victory while they wait for Ryuusui to fix his ship until a certain warrior stumbles upon the scientist she has feelings for with someone else.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Kohaku (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> While I strongly suggest getting caught up on the Dr. stone manga before reading this, if you read this before reading all the manga, you could view this as an AU. Also, despite the lack of archive warnings, there's no rape either.

The shouts and cheers of celebration could be heard around Treasure Island (or at least a good part of it) after Senku defeated Ibara and revived everyone (everyone who didn't get smashed beyond repair, that is), much to Kohaku's annoyance. Sure, it was all fun and games when everyone realized the depraved ruler of Treasure Island had been permanently dealt with, but when Kohaku finally got the chance to wash up (a bath was more than necessary after all the bullshit she had to go through during her time infiltrating Ibara's harem,) everything went horribly wrong. 

The bath itself was perfectly nice, and in fact, Kohaku felt way better afterwards, the real trouble began when she got dressed afterwards and accidentally got an eyeful of Senku and Gen kissing. Though her brain, in her distress, blocked out a lot of the particular details, she recalled with perfect clarity that a) they were both naked underneath some sheets and b) judging by what it looked like, the kiss absolutely involved tongue. 

In less than 5 minutes, thanks to her incredible physical strength and athletic prowess, Kohaku found herself sitting on an rickety bridge all by herself halfway across the island, tears streaming down her face. Though she could barely explain why, Kohaku's stomach dropped like a bowling ball dropped from the Empire State Building (Senku had told her it was one of the tallest buildings in the world back in his time,) and her heart had shattered like someone smashed it with a giant diamond (Senku had told her it was one of the hardest stones in the world,) when she saw Senku with Gen. Before her brain could catch up with the rest of her, her legs took her halfway across the island in a matter of minutes and just like that, Kohaku found herself swinging her legs off the side of a rickety bridge while her face was soaked with her own tears. 

Somehow, despite running across half the island, she could still hear some people yelling and shouting in joy (especially Chrome and the captain who wore the weird hat, she noticed, as the two of them seemed to share a genuine fondness for destroying everyone else's eardrums,) and that just made her feel worse. Aside from the distant raucous celebration and Senku and Gen enjoying each other's company, however, there was nothing else going on, leaving Kohaku with an excess amount of time on her hands to be alone with two of the worst forms of company in the world: her broken heart and the depressing thoughts that it produced. Judging by the amount of yelling she heard, she could only assume that the captain who wore the weird hat wasn't currently working on fixing his ship, a prospect that added to her overall uneasy feeling.

Though she soon got up and decided to find someplace more comfortable to hang out with her own angst, it wasn't long before a third form of company-one that was more familiar than the other two-showed up. 

"Well, this is a surprise. I thought you'd be hanging out with your little friends." Mozu, the regrettably hot mess of a person that he was, remarked, sounding not the least bit surprised. 

"Oh great, it's him." Kohaku thought, hoping he wouldn't notice that she had been crying for quite a while now. 

She could tell that her eyes were probably still a little red and puffy, but she tried her best to play it off-maybe if she acted like nothing was wrong, he wouldn't bug her about it. It was a slim chance, she realized, given how in their past interactions, he seemed to pay attention to her a little too closely, but a slim chance was still a chance. 

"I was, I just thought I'd enjoy the nice weather by taking a walk, that's all." It was a terrible excuse, but she hoped he would buy it. 

Mozu, who had already given her a quick once-over, as he was, well, himself, didn't look all that surprised to see her despite claiming otherwise, which should have been her first clue that he didn't buy her excuse but after sobbing for almost half an hour straight, thinking wasn't the easiest thing for her to do.

"Really? You don't look like you've been enjoying anything unless you like crying outside by yourself." Mozu replied with a similar lack of strong emotion in his voice just like before. He had, of course, been watching her from a tree branch for about 10 minutes but held back on doing anything about it until after he took a crack at figuring out what brought her there in the first place. 

"Dammit. Why the hell would he have bought a dumb excuse like that?" Kohaku asked herself in frustration. 

"Let me guess, someone broke your heart." Mozu drawled, sounding as carefree as ever. "I bet it was that scrawny sorcerer with the weird hair, wasn't it?" 

As much as Kohaku desperately wished otherwise, there were no suitable surfaces for her to smash her head against until she passed out so she had no choice but to grit her teeth and face the facts head on, namely that she had been caught crying over Senku in the middle of the forest and that the person who caught her crying over Senku there was more attractive than anyone as obnoxious as he was had any right to be. 

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not like I was in love with him, I just-" 

Oh fuck, Kohaku cursed at herself inside her head, realizing her mistake a moment too late. 

"So that's your type, then. Can't say I understand what you'd see in a guy like him. He doesn't seem like the type who's all that interested in women, after all." 

Kohaku tensed up a little, unwilling to admit that, as she looked back on it, Mozu was more right than he realized. All the time she had spent around Senku more than confirmed that not only had he never looked at her (or any other women) with any level of interest, even when they were bathing or swimming, he also never commented on any woman's appearance at all. What hit her the hardest, though, was when she remembered the way he would freeze up and the distressed look he always got whenever a woman got in his personal space or said anything especially flattering about him that wasn't related to his scientific skills and intelligence, as well as how Gen remarked that he liked him, more than a little and how Senku seemed happy in his calm, un-flustered way after hearing that. 

Fuck Mozu for being right and fuck the universe for not letting her understand the obvious before, Kohaku thought, draining the last of her willpower and impulse control on keeping herself from crying again. It wasn't like she had never found other men attractive, never admired their looks or idly thought about sleeping with some of them or got butterflies in her stomach while watching them do something or other, but somehow, over the course of time, she developed feelings for Senku and over that same time period, she also failed to realize that not only did he not return her feelings, he wasn't even capable of doing so. It was her own lack of awareness of the obvious, she thought, her own failure to utilize her intelligence to clearly pick up on what was right in front of her that hurt the most. Fuck it, fuck everything, she thought, why did it even matter? Senku would never like her that way and wasting any more time moping about it wouldn't do her any good. 

"Why do you care?" 

"I don't." Mozu replied without missing a beat. "Not about him at least. I just thought I'd pay you a little visit, that's all. That squinty eyed guy with your friends taught me some neat tricks so I thought I'd challenge you to a rematch. It's just a coincidence that I found you moping around here after your sorcerer friend broke your heart." 

Kohaku was disturbed yet morbidly curious as to how Mozu and Hyoga of all people became friends, but she ultimately decided against satisfying her curiosity, her dominant hand instinctively moving to grab her knife. It wasn't like there was anything better to do, after all. 

"Of course, I could always help you forget about him too." Mozu added, a proposition that, given his personality, didn't surprise Kohaku in the least. 

If anyone would randomly throw in an offer to fuck them just because they could, it would be Mozu, Kohaku acknowledged, realizing how ironic it was that it was the most normal thing that had happened to her ever since she got revived by Senku. 

"And what makes you think I'd take you up on that offer?" she shot back. 

"I don't know. I just thought I'd give it a shot. Either way, I did learn some really cool tricks with a spear and our last fight never really had a proper conclusion, so why don't we see what happens?" he replied, as relaxed as ever. 

She supposed he really didn't care that much, which in all honesty was kind of refreshing when she thought about it, given that if it had been anyone else who found her there crying about Senku, they probably would have tried to force her to talk about her feelings and keep her unwanted memories fresh in her mind, but since it was Mozu, she could just try to beat the shit out of him to burn off the stress and he wouldn't even mind. Not a bad deal, all things considering-there was no reason for them to kill each other, after all, since Senku had revived both of them. If he tried to hit on her, well, that was a lot easier to ignore than the unwanted memories of seeing Senku and Gen together that were still hanging around in the back of her mind. 

With a single flip, she extended her leg, putting all her weight into a kick that, if all went according to plan, would strike him in the face. It would take much more than that to cause him any lasting harm, but if it worked, would keep him down for a few seconds. 

Moz not only blocked her kick effortlessly but also just barely missed hitting her with the same weapon he used before. He chose to stick with his original weapon instead of getting a spear like Hyoga's, as Mozu revealed that Hyoga's spear was one of a kind and there was nothing available to re-make it with, so Mozu stuck with his own weapon, although judging by the way he held it, he obviously picked up something useful from Hyoga. 

In all honesty, Mozu seemed to do just fine with his own weapon, as Kohaku had to block 5 hits from him in quick succession without Mozu even breaking a sweat. Whatever Hyoga taught him seemed to work, as Mozu was even more impressively strong than before. Still, Kohaku didn't want to give up that easily. If for no other reason than his annoying personality, Kohaku wanted to at least knock him down to the ground for a few moments. That would be enough for her, she thought, dodging another swing of his spear and preparing to execute a roundhouse kick to his face. 

Though her kick managed to graze him, it didn't bother him much, if at all, as Mozu responded by grabbing his weapon again and swinging it in little more than the blink of an eye, Kohaku stopping herself just a few inches before it could reach her. Of course, Mozu wouldn't kill her, even putting aside that Senku revived him, Mozu was way too interested in her to try that even before, and judging by how he acted now, he seemed to feel just the same as he always did. 

After moving out of the way of his attack, Kohaku realized her hair tie had loosened, causing her hair to fall down around her shoulders, and during the brief moment she was distracted, Mozu closed the distance between them by a few inches, but not before Kohaku threw the piece of string at him, distracting him just long enough for her to kick him. It was just coincidence that they were near a large tree, which Kohaku pinned him to without thinking about what it would look like until she had already done it, as she had been too busy thinking about simply trying to get a good hit on him. 

Unfortunately for Kohaku, reality didn't give a shit about her intentions, as when she realized how close she was to Mozu, he just smirked and before she could react, she found herself on the ground looking up at Mozu as he pinned her hands above her head with one hand. 

"Oh fuck, are you kidding me?" Kohaku thought, doing her absolute best to will herself not to blush-even if he was annoying, he was more attractive than anyone had any right to be, which after the emotional rollercoaster ride she had been thrust on against her will, was just enough to cause an unfortunate chill to shoot up her spine and an unfortunate amount of warmth to heat her face up. 

Not quite ready to give up, Kohaku slipped one of her hands out of his grasp when she noticed his gaze lingering on her body for a few seconds too long and reached up to try to push him off, and it worked for a bit until he managed to push her down again, this time holding both her wrists while he pinned her between his legs-in hindsight, she realized her last kick was where she screwed up her chance of winning, but no point in wasting time regretting the past, she told herself, and not just because she realized her chances of winning the fight now were close to zero. 

"Guess that answers that question." he mused, Kohaku noting that he didn't miss a beat when he closed the gap of space in between them after letting go of her wrists. "You did pretty good though, if you had a better weapon than your knife, you would have had a better chance of drawing it out, maybe you would have even gotten a few more hits in. 

Kohaku knew better than to assume he would leave her alone after this, though, even ignoring the look in his eyes. She knew he'd been interested in her since their unfortunate meeting during the harem selection, and when she absentmindedly adjusted the thin ribbon she used as a necklace (it was actually pretty stylish, she decided after being revived by Senku,) and moved her hand towards him to push him off her, he grabbed her hand again, bending down a little to whisper in her ear. Well, not really whisper, but his voice was low enough that if by chance anyone else were to pass by, they wouldn't catch what he said clearly. 

"But as long as we're here, how about we have some other kind of fun?" Mozu continued without bothering to let her get a word in between. 

"You don't give up easily, do you?" Kohaku replied, almost impressed by how blunt he was. Some men beat around the bush and blustered on and on and wasted empty words on empty flattery, accomplishing nothing but wasting their own time, and in a way, dealing with someone who just said what they meant was almost a relief in comparison. Plus there was the whole matter of having to go back to the beachside where everyone else was in a good mood and celebrating and Kohaku was ten billion percent not ready to deal with any of that. An opportunity to avoid that was an opportunity, no matter how wise or unwise it might be to take advantage of the opportunity. Besides, there were worse ways to kill time while waiting for the awful memories of the unfortunate reality of things to fade away, or at least stop bothering her quite as much. 

"Nobody ever got anything worth having by giving up easily." Mozu replied without so much as a hint of change in his tone of voice. " So that being said, you want to fuck or not?" 

It was a poor decision, Kohaku acknowledged, but there was no way she was going back to join everyone now, and if staying away from the celebration involved Mozu, then so be it. "Fine. Let's do it." 

_____

Kohaku found that she remembered little and less about the specifics of the geography of Treasure Island, but wherever they were, she was sure nobody would be looking for them, and that was what mattered more than anything right then. There was a house (a hut? Whatever it was, it had a roof and a single wall that, together, created a circle-shaped room,) a bed, and just enough light peeking in from a crack in what resembled a window for them to just barely see what they were doing, which was each other. 

"Do you ever untie your hair?" Kohaku asked Mozu out of idle curiosity as they took their clothes off and she notice Mozu made no move to touch his hair. 

"Not unless I'm washing it, it's easier to just keep it like this." Mozu replied, grabbing her hand to have her feel part of his hair. "When your hair is this thick, it's easier to keep it in braids like this." 

"Oh, that makes sense." she replied, noting that his hair had a unique texture to it that didn't resemble hair she had ever seen on anyone else before arriving to Treasure Island. Whatever he did to keep it in the braids like that, she decided, it suited him. 

When Mozu let go of her hand, he pinned her down on the bed between both his hands-he had pretty large hands, she noted for a brief moment as the thought passed through her mind just as quick as it had entered. Interesting. She didn't know why, but it was. Hormones were weird, she guessed. 

"Huh, didn't think you wore makeup." Mozu remarked when he pressed his thumb against her bottom lip and felt something smooth that turned out to be the light pink stuff Amaryllis had applied to her lips a few hours ago. "Doesn't seem like your kind of thing." 

"Not really, but Amaryllis showed me how to wear it and I kind of like it actually." Kohaku replied when he moved his finger off her lip, wondering for a moment if he knew that was her name. Given the size of the island, he had probably met her before, but he didn't seem like the type to remember names very well. 

"Oh, so that's where you got it from. I never got the chance to have some fun with her, I'll have to fix that later." Mozu added without a hint of shame. Kohaku didn't expect otherwise from him, and also found that she didn't really care, considering that she was still a bit too hung up on Senku to worry about anyone else. 

Mozu wasted no time waiting to hear what, if anything, Kohaku had to say about that, dipping his hand between her legs. "Don't be jealous, though, I wouldn't mind sharing you two." he continued, his fingers finding exactly what he was searching for despite the lack of light in the small hut. 

"I doubt that'll happen." Kohaku replied. "You know she's terrified of you, right?" 

"What a shame, guess I'll have to change that." he went on, inserting two fingers up to what might have been the second knuckle (Kohaku, for obvious reasons, wasn't really paying attention.) 

"Good luck with that." Kohaku breathed out with only the barest amount of sarcasm in her voice, as Mozu was way, way too good at whatever he was doing. 

"Thanks." Mozu, who was crass enough to reply without any hint of sarcasm, kept moving his fingers in the same way, humming a bit in approval when Kohaku felt herself clench around him and realized that-

"Damn, that was quick, guess he really does know what he's doing." Kohaku was forced to admit to herself when she realized what had happened to her. "Too bad he's a crude, arrogant idiot." 

"Is that gonna fit?" Kohaku asked when she shifted her position a bit to get more comfortable and managed to get a better look (or as much as she could get in the almost complete lack of light inside the hut,) at Mozu, who happened to be a little more well-endowed than she thought seemed normal. 

"Don't worry, you'll be ready in no time." Mozu replied. No point in arguing with him after what he did with his fingers earlier, she decided when he gently nudged one of her legs to the side, rubbing that one spot in between them that felt way too good when she did it herself sometimes-oh wow, that really was good, she thought when Mozu bit her neck at the same time, leaving a small mark there that would later turn into a bruise that would require some creative accessorizing to hide from Senku and the others-

"Fuck, I'm not gonna think about him now, dammit." Kohaku told herself, knowing damn well that there was no way in hell Senku would ever even want to get this close to her. It wasn't his fault, of course, or hers, for that matter, they just weren't compatible, and that was life. No point in wasting any more time crying about it was what she told herself back on the bridge and she wasn't about to cave in to her weakness a second time. 

"Shit, that-that feels good-" Kohaku accidentally let slip out-oh well, did it really matter, she told herself when she felt a bit of shame creep up on her after she felt another familiar wave of that certain wetness between her legs after he moved his fingers just the right way at just the right pace. 

"I told you you'd like it." Mozu replied once he stopped sucking on the wound he left on her neck. "You'll probably like this more though." 

If he ever gave a shit about anything, he hid it real well, she thought when he gently pushed her on her side, grabbed one of her legs, and started fucking her. 

"Ah-that's-ugh, fuck-" Kohaku breathed, noting with less shame than she expected that Mozu knew exactly what he was doing and how to do it. 

"Damn, I wish I got to do this earlier-well, no time like the present." Mozu said, his voice not much more strained than normal, although Kohaku swore that if she squinted real hard, she could see the slightest hint of pink on his face. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

"Oh, that must be the moon." Kohaku thought when she noticed a bit more light peeking into the hut. She couldn't tell if it was a full moon or not, but she had no reason to care. Most likely when they were done she'd probably pass out until the sun came up again anyways. 

Mozu kept up a fast, intense pace for quite some time until one moment where Kohaku gripped the sheets near her head for a moment and he seemed to slow down a bit, just for a second or two, at which point he moved her around just carefully enough so that she was lying on her back so he could pull her legs over his shoulders. The last position wasn't bad by any means, but this was even better, she was more than glad to note, not that she wanted to bother telling him about it. The last thing he needed was someone to puff up his already monstrous ego, after all. 

Still, it was next to impossible to suppress some soft, quiet moans, something that Mozu didn't fail to notice for long. 

"You like that, don't you?" 

"I don't know-what do you think?" Kohaku managed to use the last of her remaining control over her higher mental processes to add just enough sarcasm to her reply to get the point across. 

"That's the spirit." Mozu added, also using the last of his remaining control over his higher mental processes to add just enough snark to his reply to get his point across. 

As much as Kohaku wasn't ready to admit, they did share a few personality traits in common. How terrifying, she noted blandly as Mozu pounded her into the not super comfortable mattress. The fact that she barely noticed how uncomfortable the mattress felt was proof enough that Mozu knew how to do what he was doing better than she ever thought was possible for anyone to be able to. 

"Ugh, fuck-" Kohaku moaned softly just before she realized that she heard something horrible outside-something she hoped she'd never have to hear for the rest of the night. Senku's footsteps, she noted as a jolt of horror shot up her spine. 

"Fuck-stop for a moment-" Kohaku mumbled to Mozu, her body suddenly and clearly unhappy as the thought of being interrupted invaded her mind, wondering what the hell Senku was doing nearby. 

"Huh, what the fuck-" Mozu mumbled, slowing down just barely enough, letting go of her legs, to which Kohaku responded by pulling them closer to her as she curled up with her knees near her chest. 

"Ah, fucking hell, they're not here." a clearly drunk Senku slurred. "The statues-how am I gonna revive them now-" 

"Uh, what the fuck, Senku, why would the statues be out here...." an equally drunk Chrome slurred in response. "I bet Gen's wondering where you are right now, haha." 

"He didn't believe me, but I'll show him. I can't believe I forgot about two statues." Senku slurred again-if his footsteps weren't so light, Kohaku probably would have realized just how drunk he was, but aside from his voice, Senku hid his drunkeness really well. It was almost terrifying. "I could have sworn I forgot two statues, but I'll find them no matter what. I said I would revive everyone I possibly could, and nobody's gonna stop me."

"Haha, yeah, you said it, Senku, you're the coolest-ow." Chrome's words were cut off when he almost tripped over a rock. 

"Fuck fuck fuck I can't deal with this right now." Kohaku mumbled after she heard Chrome step on a stick. "If they come in, I'm gonna fling myself into the ocean." 

"They won't, those idiots are so drunk, they'll pass out in 5 seconds." Mozu replied, holding Kohaku a little too tightly as he was trying his best to ignore the aggravating feeling of having to stop for a little while. "They can't weigh much more than you, there's no way they'll-" 

A sudden thump, followed by another thump, terrified Kohaku so bad, she clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

A moment of silence followed, which was in turn followed by another and yet another. After maybe 2 or 3 minutes, Kohaku felt confident Senku and Chrome were passed out cold and wouldn't hear a thing. If anyone did actually find her right now, Kohaku thought, she would just bite off her own tongue. 

"Oh geez, I guess they really were drunk." Kohaku breathed as quietly as she could, feeling like she was in some kind of surreal, bizzare dream. 

"Figures. Bet they won't even wake up 'til the morning." Mozu replied, grabbing her legs again to get in the same position as before. 

Just like that, Mozu went back to fucking her just like before, holding onto her legs as he pounded her with quick, hard snaps of his hips, only the lightest amount of pink coloring his face and the barest hint of sweat on his skin. For a brief moment, Kohaku found herself idly wondering who had lived there before Ibara petrified the entire island, then just as quickly decided it wasn't worth thinking about, and not just because Mozu was currently gripping her thighs so hard it would leave a mark and thrusting into her as much as possible. To be honest, Kohaku hadn't really gotten over the surprise that it even fit, but somehow it did. When there's a will, there's a way, or something like that. She blinked once. Better not to think about it too hard, she quickly decided. 

Luckily for her, Mozu made it really hard to focus on much of anything for more than a few seconds, as each time he thrust into her, he hit every single right spot at just the right time, making her squirm a little whenever he was all the way in. If anyone did happen to find them here, she thought for the briefest of moments, it was so dark outside that they wouldn't have seen much, which brought her a decent amount of comfort-she was sure she looked like an absolute mess right now, and she was also sure that she didn't have it in her to care anymore, not when she was this far along. 

For a while, time ceased to feel like an actual thing, and Kohaku felt her thoughts drift off into nothingness, disappearing to somewhere that didn't exist, that slightly terrifying but wonderful electric hot feeling all the way deep insider her building up to its peak, noting with a pleasant sense of surprise how warm Mozu's hands felt when they roamed over the rest of her now and then before he eventually settled on holding one of her legs with one and grabbing one of her breasts with the other, to which she didn't find any reason to complain about. 

As it was now way too hard for her to not make a lot of noise, Kohaku muffled her own moans and gasps with her hand, her other hand gripping the sheets again. The deep thrum of heat building up insider her grew more and more intense quicker than she could really register until at last she felt a familiar spark, followed by the unmistakable sensation of her cunt squeezing around him, a flash of light sparking behind her eyes as the sound of his low, deep voice felt like it vibrated in her ears. It wasn't much more than a small moan, but it was enough, and within seconds, she realized what had happened a a throbbing feeling rushed between her legs, her chest heaving with a certain thrill as she felt everything happening all so fast and so intense, so much so that when she passed out on the bed, she didn't even realize it. 

______

When Kohaku returned from dreamland, (not that she had any dreams she could remember, but whatever,) it took her a moment to realize where she was until she saw Mozu, who hadn't bothered to put his clothes back on, lying on top of the sheets passed out cold. 

"Who the fuck sleeps like that?" she asked herself, trying to move as carefully as possible to sneak out before he could wake up. Last night was a lot more enjoyable than she expected it to be, but by now she realized other people would probably be looking for her and the last thing she needed was for anyone else to find her with Mozu. "Oh God, he better not wake up now." she thought, cringing when she head a small creak on the floor when she set her foot down. When a moment passed without Mozu doing anything else besides breathing, Kohaku put her clothes on as quickly as possible and snuck out of the hut. Now on to face the rest of her life, she thought, shutting the door as quietly as possible, holding her breath until the door was firmly shut. 

"Thank God, I'm safe now, all I need to do is make my way back to the beach and I'm set-" No sooner than the thought passed through her head, however, did she notice a certain scientist with weird hair open his eyes (Chrome was still passed out cold, for better or for worse,) rubbing them for a moment before looking up- 

"Holy hell, what's that screaming? Even my lungs aren't capable of that." Ryuusui, who had finally gotten around to starting the much-needed repairs on his ship, remarked after Francois handed him a cup of tea. 

"I couldn't say." The quiet, serious butler replied. "Is there anything else you need right now, master Ryuusui?" 

"Nah, I'm good, thanks. Give me 15 hours and some space and I'll have this ship ready to sail all the way around the world." Ryuusui, who just as quickly decided he no longer cared about where the horribly loud screaming came from, told his butler, who walked off without another word after hearing an explosion that absolutely wasn't supposed to be happening for any reason along with someone screaming "my house!" somewhere just out of sight as a certain loudmouthed sorcerer/budding scientist and a scientist with hair that looked like a leafy green vegetable landed on some poor villager's house. 

Ryuusui looked off into the distance for a moment, sipping on his cup of tea. "Man, I really love ships." 


End file.
